


The Long and Winding Road

by followthesun78



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthesun78/pseuds/followthesun78





	The Long and Winding Road

Paul sat at the piano in his music room at home, playing a tune that kept playing in his head. It had been another tough day at the studio, more fighting with John and little recording getting accomplished. As soon as he got home that evening, he went straight up to the music room locking himself in, not even stopping to eating any dinner. Suddenly a soft knock came on the door.

"Paul luv, let me in." Linda said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a bit Lin, just leave me be for now."

"No Paul, open this door now, you've been up here long enough. I'm not leaving until you open this door and let me in." 

Paul quickly wiped the tears away and got up, padding towards the door to unlock it. When he opened it to let Linda in, he found her holding a tray full of food. 

"Here, thought you could use this." Linda said as she went to hand him the tray of food.

"Not hungry." Paul grunted back.

Linda set the tray down on the small table in the room. "Luv, you need to eat. Not eating isn't going to solve anything that is going on. You need to keep your strength up. Now, eat!"

Paul did finally eat and Linda stayed with him the whole time. Paul didn't say a word as he ate, but Linda finally decided to break the silence.

"Paul, I can't imagine how hard this has all been for you, and I do know how much you love John, you've told me as much. But please don't shut me out anymore. I love you and I want to be here for you. Now come downstairs and come to bed."

"I will, I promise, I just want to finish this song okay? It's important." Paul pleaded.

Linda nodded as she got up to leave, taking the tray with her and once again leaving Paul alone.

Paul sat back down at the piano as he plunked out more notes and wrote down more lyrics. As he was working he began to think of the fight he and John had earlier in the day.

"Just stop Paul okay? Just stop!" John yelled.

"I can't John, I love you, I always have!" Paul could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm with Yoko now, why can't you understand that?"

"So I'm with Linda! Why do we have to give up what we have, we've always made it work before!" Paul challenged back.

"What if I don't want to make it work this time Paul? What if I don't want to be with you anymore?"

The tears were now streaming down Paul's cheeks. "You don't mean that John! Don't do this!"

"I do mean it Paul, it's done, it's over and you just have to accept it." John yelled, then stormed out of the room, slamming the door. John slumped against the door, took off his glasses and proceeded to wipe the tears away from his eyes. John didn't want to admit he still loved Paul, and he knew he had to let him go no matter how painful it was for the both of them. Back in the room, Paul stood there stunned for a few minutes, before running out of the studio sobbing.

Paul's thoughts drifted back to the present and to the task of writing his new song. He knew he would, and could never stop loving John, no matter where life lead the two of them. He hoped maybe one day he and John would be able to get back what they had shared since they were teenagers, but Paul knew it would be a long rode back. For the next hour and a half, Paul concentrated on completing the song and when he was finally satisfied with what he wrote, he made his way downstairs and joined his beautiful Fiancé in bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew it would indeed be a long and winding road for all of them.


End file.
